Extreme Aphrodite Make Over
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: When you're bored, you normally search for things to entertain yourself, right? Well, what do you think the Goddess of Love does when she's bored? Give their children makeovers! This time, is Piper's turn. Will she like the final result?


Despite having a world of things to do, Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, was bored out of her mind.

One would think that someone like a goddess would never be bored, believing the world was their playground would have endless possibilities on who to annoy of something of the sort but Aphrodite was finding those 'mortals' boring at the time. And annoying- some would trade that word with 'pester' -the rest of the gods was not good for someone's health.

No matter how immortal you are.

Soon, her mind started to wander around and, somehow, landed on one of her daughters, Piper McLean. What was so special about Piper? She was the warrior-like girl, almost never caring about her appearance but always managing to be nice and beautiful in the process. She must have taken seriously the words about I told her while in that quest to search for Jason's memories...

Deciding that her daughter needed some relax time and distraction, Aphrodite finally found herself with something to do.

She became invisible while entering her former love Tristan McLean's home, to observe the dynamic of the morning routine. Tristan didn't seem to be on sight but her assistant, Mellie, was there. She was very calmly cataloging mail when Piper walked in, yawning and stretching herself.

"Good morning, Piper." Mellie greeted her. "Bad night sleep...?"

"Good morning, Mellie... and it would seem so." Piper admitted, a hand rubbing her neck. "I'll try to do some workout... maybe it'll disappear..."

"Don't hurt yourself, dear." Mellie nodded and continued with her task while Piper headed to what seemed a small gym. Aphrodite rolled her invisible eyes. How would someone think workout is the answer? She scolded herself for not paying attention, as Piper showed some relief on her face about her back. _Oh, no! That won't work!_ And, using her powers, she increased the pain on Piper's back.

Piper's work out didn't last long and decided to continue her routine by taking a hot shower on what she thought where sore muscles. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Aphrodite made appear a small pamphlet on the never-ending mail pile Mellie was working on.

"My back is killing me..." Piper complained when she was making her breakfast. Concerned, Mellie tried to help her. "You wouldn't know the number of a chiropractor, would you?"

"Sadly, no." Mellie admitted, to Aphrodite's delight. "But, I just read a pamphlet for free massage in a new spa place at the mall... Maybe you should go to relax there..."

"Just never tell Drew or I'll never hear the end of it..." Piper agreed in her own way, making Mellie smile and call the spa for an appointment.

Still invisible, Aphrodite cheer that her plan was working as she wanted.

* * *

Aphrodite could see Piper was uncomfortable at the thought of some strangers massaging her body.

That changed when the woman's hands began to relax her.

Deciding to give her daughter the full experience without her having to pay a single cent, Aphrodite increased the soothing aromas of the room, making Piper fall asleep while taking the massage. Once that was done, she went around the spa, hypnotizing the owner to close it and all the employees were soon focused in doing her wishes- which were making Piper even more relaxed, of course.

She decided that Piper needed more than just a massage. Manicure, pedicure, facials were part of the new treatment. Aphrodite was trying not to squeal in delight when seeing her daughter wrapped in algae, a carbon-detoxed facial and her nails painted fiery red. She would look good in no time and she would have no else to thank but her!

Since aroma-induced sleep don't last forever, Piper soon woke up and it was obvious by her face that she was feeling better. She got dressed and thanked the employees for making her back pain disappear before leaving the spa, ignoring that her own mother was following her, still invisible. However, Aphrodite didn't forget to erase the experience from the spa employees, smirking.

Aphrodite almost made herself visible with a squeal when she saw Piper walking into a store. It was obvious Piper wanted to buy... _sneakers_?! Her surprise soon turned into shock and disapproval when Piper was asking the employee if she could try on some sneakers that were on display. _Oh, no! Not on my watch!_

Whatever plans Aphrodite had to avoid Piper wearing those sneakers were about to be remade because as soon as Piper saw her nails, she looked horrified. Inadvertently and pale, she took a step back and Aphrodite had to think on the spot, managing to place a pair of red high heel behind her. The surprise in Piper's face was evident when she didn't step on ground floor and almost falls down for not stepping correctly.

Watching Piper holding tight to a rack to avoid a nasty fall could be considered either painful or hilarious, depending on where you were standing. Aphrodite, however, considered it a great opportunity she wouldn't miss for the world. Making the floor a little more slippery was all it took for Piper to sadly lose balance and fall to the ground... taking the entire rack with her.

While Piper blushed and tried to apologize for the mess she did, Aphrodite was working on the shadows. The tangled clothes soon changed with the clothes Piper was wearing- goddess magic, anyone?. Piper was oblivious to all of this, getting up from the floor, not wanting to die because of the embarrassment but close enough. In the same state, she missed the wheeled chair behind her and tripped with it, landing her newly dressed body on it.

A blow and some snapping fingers to bend the Mist from an invisible Aphrodite were all it took to move the chair all over the mall without raising suspicion, though Piper was terrified to even ask for help while the chair wheeled around. Recognizing some god slash goddess slash monster was behind all this, Piper gritted her teeth and endured the torture, searching for an escape moment.

Aphrodite watched as Piper connected the dots of what was happening back to her. If she was a bit honest with herself- or if she was at all paying attention to what she was doing without any subtlety -, it was pretty obvious it was her. Circe could be the only other option but she was still on her island away and Piper had never met her.

She focused on riding Piper through the salon, the makeup store, the jewelry store and the perfume store. Very wisely, Aphrodite kept her daughter away from the mirrors, unless she wanted to spoil the look!

On the first stop, the salon, Piper found herself being parted from her beloved feathers and braids. Her uneven choppy hair was soon replaced with a same-length cut- thanks to extensions -and styled in a very modern and feminine way. Her bangs and hair were soon straight, a totally different contrast of the previous choppy style.

Then, the makeup store. Aphrodite had to fight her own daughter when she wanted to step away from the pink section. Aphrodite tried to fight it until the rouge touched her cheek: definitely, not the color for her. _You win this round, darling..._ However, she continued to guide her to different colors, achieving perfect contouring and the '_effortless-no-wearing-make-up_' style on her face.

The jewelry store was loaded with diamonds. Literally, a girl's best friend! Earrings, bracelets, and necklaces soon adorned Piper's skin and made her sparkle like glitter or... well, nothing sparks more than diamonds! Sadly, during her passing by of the perfume store, Piper spent the whole way coughing so she couldn't stop and smell the roses of her new perfume.

By the time she was done, she had heard Piper demanding her to stop this torture in her mind about a thousand times but she always ignored her. She wasn't stopping until her daughter reached a new level of beauty.

And boy, what a new level she achieved!

Right after erasing the poor employees' minds about what just happened, Aphrodite noticed that Piper was trying to hide while focusing on getting back home. _That's not the way a lady walks!_ Angry that her newest creation would not be on display, Aphrodite decided that enough was enough and had to teach her daughter a lesson.

Even though Piper had a powerful charmspeak, not for nothing Aphrodite was her mother. A single sentence was all it took for Piper- taking into consideration her angry state that didn't let her focus -to began doing what her mother wanted.

"**Be more feminine.**"

Aphrodite watched, proud of her newest creation, how Piper behaved more feminine. Her walk seemed to be taken out of a catwalk and the way she moved her head was magnificent. But what Aphrodite loved above all was... that she was flirting with guys! Winking, blowing kisses and even playing with her hair was flashed around and boys were swaying for her. Smiling at the image, Aphrodite knew that Piper would eventually thank her.

* * *

Aphrodite waited anxiously for Piper to wake up.

She normally wouldn't but she was reading one of those mortals magazines girls were so fond about. Just seeing the images taken the previous day and printed on a national magazine was enough to be hung in the '_proud wall_'. None of her other children had reached this far! She didn't even have to open the magazine to see Piper's slim figure, she was on the cover!

The reaction, however, was different when Piper saw herself in the morning.

She paled quickly upon seeing herself on the cover. She knew it was herself but no one- not even her father who had handed her the magazine -was able to recognize her. She was wearing a short red dress with a black belt and a matching blazer and purse. Her shoes were the infamous red high heels that got her in the dilemma, to begin with!

Looking closely at the picture, Piper could see the full extended hand of her mother picking the accessories. She was wearing heart-shaped earrings and a ruby necklace- that she would be returning anonymously -, hair extensions that hid her choppy cut, not to mention her face had perfect makeup with red lipstick, dark-blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

She only had one reaction to all of this...

"Mother!"

"Pooh! I can never have fun..."


End file.
